darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
690
Ned confronts Chris, telling him his sister is still alive and he wants Chris to see her. Synopsis : Soon dark threatening clouds will gather over Collinwood and long ever lengthening shadows will creep menacingly toward the great house. By late afternoon rain will come, a rain that will begin slowly, but steadily increase into a raging storm. And with the storm will come a terror of unimaginable proportions, terror to a young woman who dares to solve the mystery of unknown forces that seek to possess the very souls of those she has entrusted to protect. Maggie finds David semiconscioius with a burn on his arm, asking Quentin not to hurt him; when David revives he denies everything and runs out of the house. Ned confronts Chris, telling him his sister is still alive and in town with him, and he that he wants Chris to see her. Quentin catches David and Amy in the woods, wishing they had never started playing the game, he now wants them to drive everyone out of Collinwood. Maggie, suckered into playing games with David and Amy again, searches the house for David and Amy and hears the sound of their laughter along with Quentin's. Memorable quotes : Maggie: What kind of a monster is he? ---- : Amy: (singing) With you and your arithmetic, you'll probably go far. ---- : Amy: I think I better go help David find Maggie. ---- : Ned (to Maggie regarding David): Does he give you the slip about once a day? ---- : Amy: Come on out into the hallway. There’s someone we want you to meet. : David: He wants to meet you too, Maggie. : Amy: Yes. Come on out, Maggie. He won't hurt you. Dramatis personae * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * Roger Davis as Ned Stuart * David Selby as Quentin Collins * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings Background information and notes Production * First of two episodes written by Ralph Ellis. * Originally aired on of 1969. * No crew members are listed in the end credits. Story * Ned tells Amy that Chris was engaged to his sister. Ned gives the name of his sister for the first time, Sabrina, and reveals that she is still alive. * Amy sings the song , as sung by Danny Kaye in the film . * Maggie wanted to play out in the rain when she was a little girl, just like Amy, but it was not allowed. * GHOSTWATCH: Quentin's ghost appears to David (reprise from previous episode). Later, he appears to both David and Amy. * TIMELINE: It was the "other night" when Chris was poisoned. It was morning when Quentin hurt David. 7:05pm: Maggie searches for David and Amy. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the reprise, Quentin touches and burns David's right arm but at the end of the previous episode it was his left arm, and David is lying on the floor in a different position. Also, it appeared to be night when David was attacked by Quentin, but in this episode it appears to be morning. * A boom microphone shadow makes a long appearance on the wall of David's room as Maggie confronts David about Quentin. * David runs out of his room seemingly without his robe. However, as he runs past Ned at the foyer doors, he runs outside with his robe on. (David is seen putting on his robe as he runs down the foyer stairs.) * Denise Nickerson flubs, "I think I better help David find Maggie." It should be the other way around. * When Ned and Chris talk, there is a blue light between them and when the scene ends, Roger Davis starts talking as if he thinks they are off camera. * Someone walks behind David while he is talking to Amy in the woods; David Selby, getting into position for his next scene. * Maggie lets David and Amy go play dress up despite Mrs. Johnson having already told her that the kids acted strange when playing dress up and that David dressed up in clothing similar to the kind that Quentin wore. * As Maggie searches for David and Amy in the drawing room, a crewman wearing tan pants and what looks like a green shirt can be seen at the extreme screen right behind the desk. The camera quickly moves away from him. * As Maggie approaches the door to David's room when she is looking for him and Amy, whispering can be heard. * At the end of the episode, when Maggie is alone in Collinwood, the clock shows 7:10. In the next episode reprise of the same scene it will show 7:30. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 690 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 690 - Laugh Like a Man Gallery ( }}) 690n.jpg|Face Off 690zf.jpg|Governess at Work 690zk.jpg|Alone in Collinwood Category:Dark Shadows episodes